


Tomco- Lets see how this ends

by ProudlyPansexual



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: (hopefully), Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Adorable, Author Procrastination, Bonding, F/F, Finished, Lets see how this turns out, M/M, May be picked back up, Random - Freeform, Slow Burn, check my page for my other work, demon tom, its also tomco, multi-chapter, thanks!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudlyPansexual/pseuds/ProudlyPansexual
Summary: Tom gets kicked out of the underworld and is forced to stay with Marco Diaz, a completely random stranger. He's also a human! Tom instantly hates him. Could Tom's life get any worse?! But Marco is kind to him, and Tom finds himself enjoying the humans' company... What is happening?





	1. New Arrivals

**Author's Note:**

> Discontinued  
> Check out my other work, titled -Tomco- Demons

**Tom's POV**

"I'm getting kicked out of the underworld?!?" Tom yelled, shocked. How dare they? He was their prince, their son! And he had to go to this 'Earth' and go to something horrendous sounding called 'school' and it wasn't fair!

"I'm sorry dear, but I and your mother think it's for the best." Tom's dad said, and his mom chimed in with a shriek. 

"Ugh! FINE!" Tom shouted, dramatically opening a fire-portal and preparing to step into it. His dad caught his arm, tutting.

"We've already packed your things. You're going now." Tom's father said. Tom rolled his eyes but followed his parents through a portal. They appeared on the doorstep of a homely looking house. Tom looked up. Everything about it screamed 'Mexican', from the colors to the cacti. Tom folded his arms. He hated this place and everyone in it. His mother left, shrieking something about first impressions, and my father knocked on the door. A couple opened the door, and Tom mentally pumped his fist. The couple at the door were Hispanic, so he was right. They beamed at him, warm smiles that aggravated Tom.

"Hello, Dear!" The mother said, patting Tom's cheek. He resisted the urge to slap her hand away.

"You must be Thomas!" The man said, putting his hand on his wife's shoulder. Tom scowled.

"Don't call me that. It's Tom." He replied.

"Okay,  _Tom_ ," the mother exaggerated with a wink, "We're the Diaz's. You'll be staying in our son's room."  _Wait, what?!_   Tom turned to his father, flames probably sparking in his hair, but Tom didn't care. 

"What? You never said anything about staying with another kid! Dad, you know I don't like other kids! The Diaz's looked shocked by the flames but smiled. 

"Don't worry dear. He's your age, 15, and his name is Marco. You'll be close to him, we know!" Mrs. Diaz smiled. They lead him into the house. Tom could hear video game sounds coming from the room upstairs, but they began giving him a tour. 

"Here's the living area, down that hall is the bathroom and our bedroom. Heres the kitchen." They turned to him, smiling. Tom didn't smile back. 

"Do you have any food allergies?" Mr. Diaz asked him.

"No," Tom said shortly.

"We're having nachos for dinner. Marco asked for them." Mrs. Diaz said, smiling fondly. Again with this 'Marco'. Tom just couldn't wait to meet him. (That was sarcasm.) His parents probably wiped his nose for him. 

"Ok." Tom didn't mention he had no idea what nachos were. He heard footsteps, and a teenage boy came running in, calling for his mom. He turned the corner into the kitchen and froze when he saw Tom. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Marco meet, find something they both have in common...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter, because I couldn't wait to post. I don't have a posting schedule, and during the summer I won't post often, if at all. I apologize. Enjoy this chapter! Thank you, anyone who leaves Kudos, and comments are appreciated!

**Tom's POV**

The boy in front of him, Marco, was Hispanic, slightly shorter than Tom. He had warm brown eyes, and a mole on his right, Tom's left, cheek. His hair was brown and messy, he looked like he had just rolled out of bed. He was smiling, then as he looked Tom over, the smile fell slightly. He looked scared, shoving his hands in the pockets of a red hoodie. Tom rolled his eyes mentally. He gave the kid a look, like 'I hate this as much as you do', and stuck out his hand.

"Hey. I'm Tom. I'm going to be staying here for a while, since my parents kicked me out of the underworld." Marco shook his hand, seeming shocked as he pulled his hand away.

"What?"

"What what?" Marco looked confused. 

"When you pulled your hand back. You looked weirded out. Why?" Marco blinked, then blushed.

"Oh, that. Nothing. Your hands are just really warm. Anyways, I'll show you m-" He caught himself, " _Our_ room." Tom nodded, following the other boy out of the kitchen. They went upstairs. Marco led Tom to a bedroom door, but instead of opening it, Marco looked up at Tom, scowling.

"Look. Neither of us like this. But we have to put up with it. So let's try to get along, ok?" He looked at Tom with his huge brown eyes, and Tom felt compelled to listen. Tom sighed. 

"Ok. I won't fight." Tom replied. Marco looked into Toms' eyes for a few more seconds, then opened his bedroom door. The space was cluttered, with queen and twin sized beds, a flat-screen TV on the wall, a couch facing the TV, bookshelves on the walls, cluttered with things, and a shelf with a stereo on it above the queen-sized bed. Tom walked over to the twin bed and plopped down.

"I'm guessing this is mine?" Tom said, raising his eyebrow at Marco, who seemed embarrassed, judging by the blush spreading across his face. 

"Yeah, my parents were gonna get you a queen, but there wasn't space..." He trailed off, seemingly fascinated by his shoes. Tom shrugged. 

"It's fine. I have a twin at home." Marco nodded, looking relieved. He gestured around the room. 

"I have a stereo if you have any music you want to download..." Tom noticed he trailed off his sentences a lot. Tom wondered if Marco was... scared? He didn't want the boy to be scared of him... Marco walked over to the stereo.  _Too Little Too Late_ by Love Sentence came on. Tom blinked. He knew Love Sentence?!? He didn't seem like the type... But then again, neither did Tom... The first part of the song played. Marco turned to Tom.

 "Do you like Love Sentence? 'Cause if you don't, you're gonna have to get used to it." Tom waited , then as a reply, sang along with the chorus,

 _"We spiraled high, on a gust of love..."_ Tom sang. Marco joined him.

_"And I knew right from the start, nothing could tear us apart..._

_'Til the day you broke my heart..._

_And now its..._

_Too little, too late.. Ooo-ooh..."_ Both boys continued singing the song, then sang the rest of Marco's playlist. Once the songs finished, they both flopped down onto Marco's bed, our of breath from singing nonstop. 

" I still hate you. The fact that we like the same music changes nothing. " Tom panted.

 "I hate you too." Marco replied. They lay there catching their breath. Tom heard Marco's mom call them for dinner. 

 "C'mon. Dinner. And you never told me what nachos are." Tom said, pushing Marco off the bed. Marco rubbed his arm, then said,

 "Oh, you are in for a huge treat. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll try to post soon! Tom discovers nachos! Please comment!


	3. Marco's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is gonna be rare, but I'm gonna write a short chapter from Marco's POV, sorry about strange punctuation and words... I'm typing on an iPad that loves autocorrect... It changes Marco to Mars... So this is Marco's first impression of Tom!

**MARCO'S POV**

     Marco ran down the stairs. He heard a boys voice in the kitchen, a teen about his age. He knew nothing about the boy, other than his name. Tom. A half-demon named Tom. He turned into the kitchen and stared at the boy he was confronted with.

     He had red hair and three eyes,which were also red. He had eyeliner on, with spikes going down onto his cheeks. He wore a red (this dude really seemed to like that color) shirt with frayed edges, and a skull with three eyes. He had on tan boots over a pair of blue jeans. Marco was told he was 15, but the boy was taller than him, and Marco was tall for his age. Tom looked to be around 20. Tom had his arms folded and obviously hated being here. Marco jumped a little as the boy stuck out his hand.

* * *

* * *

 

 **if anyone knows how to add art to the work, could you tell me? I have a cute drawing I did of Tom that would work for the early chapters. Thanks!**  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!! Please comment and kudos!


	4. Tom's first nachos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nachos!!!

** Tom's POV **

"So nachos are tortilla chips and cheese? With salsa and 'guac'? " Tom said, confused. 

 "Yes. Also known as the  _best. Food. Ever._ " Marco laughed. 

 "Um. So what's 'guac'?" Tom asked. He would never get this .

 "It's short for guacamole. It's avocados and tomatoes, and a bit of onions and salt. My mom has a special recipe." Marco's eyes went dreamy, and his mouth began to water. Tom grinned in anticipation . He and Marco dashed into the kitchen, only to skid to a stop. The floor was soaked. Marco shrieked. 

 "My socks! Augh! I hate wet socks!" Marco groaned, running upstairs to change his socks.. Tom snickered. 

 "Why's the floor wet?" Tom asked. Mrs. Diaz laughed. 

 "One of Marco's freinds." She said. "Something about narwhals? " Tom laughed. Marco came back down, wearing new socks and his tennis shoes.

"What's so funny?" He asked, only to grunt as a blonde haired figure tackled him. "Star?!?" The girl who had just ran into the kitchen laughed. She was very pretty, with long hair down to her waist. Star had huge blue eyes, and pink hearts on her cheeks. She was holding a wand, in shades of pink and blue. She had a red headband, with two small horns sticking up on it. She shrieked as she saw Tom. 

 "Is this him? The demon kid?" She bounced up and down. " I'm Star. " Tom rubbed at his arm awkwardly. 

 "Yeah. I'm Tom. Please don't refer to me as 'the demon kid.' Star grinned. 

" Ok! Oh, Marco, Jackie is coming over later. " She was so bright and happy. Tom smiled.  _She's so cute..._ Tom beamed at her. "So who's Jackie?" He asked, curious. " Marco's girlfriend? " Star burst into tears of laughter. Marco went red. Tom stared at them, offended. 

 "Sorry, sorry. Jackie is my girlfriend." Star said. Tom blinked. Star must of seen his confusion.

 "I'm bi. Marco is single. For now at least..." She grinned at Marco.

"Staarr! Stop!" Marco blushed. She grinned. " Anyways, about the water... " Star raised her wand. "  _Super Rainbow Glitter Water Absorb! "_ The wand glowed and all the water was gone. Star grinned.

 "Nacho time!" Star squealed. Tom, Marco, Star and Mr. and Mrs. Diaz all sat down at the table. Tom held up a chip with gooey melted cheese all over it.

 "It's a triangle. I didn't know triangle food existed!" Tom said. Marco swallowed his mouthful of chips and grinned. 

 "Try it!" Marco said, crumbs all over his mouth. Tom hesitantly ate the chip.  _Oh. My. Corn. This is heaven!_ Tom began inhaling more chips. Marco laughed. Tom and Marco began to see who could eat the most nachos the fastest. Marco groaned. 

 "I can't eat anymore." Tom slammed his hands down on the table. 

 "Ha! I win." Tom said smugly. Marco leaned over and shoved him. They began shoving each other around, getting rougher and rougher until the doorbell rang. Star squealed and opened the door. A curvy girl with blue streaked blonde hair was standing there. 

 "Jackie!" Star screamed, kissing the girl standing there. Jackie kissed Star back, then turned and high fived Marco. She turned to Tom. 

 "So you're Tom..." She said, not finishing before turning to Star. 

 " C'mon. I'm gonna take you to a movie. " She turned and winked at Marco. "I'll give you boys some bonding time." Marco went red and stuttered " J-Jackie! No! " Jackie laughed.

 "I just meant you guys could play Minecraft or something! Get your mind out of the gutter!" Tom felt his own face darkened, embarrassed. The girls laughed and left. Marco turned to Tom.

 "C'mon. Show me this 'Minecraft' game." Tom said, bounding up the stairs . Marco laughed, following him. 

 "Oh, I'm gonna show you all the best games and movies. Tonight is gonna be fun!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, I do make spells up... But I try to make them reflect the caster... Please comment! Next chapter is gonna be boys bonding time!


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR THE SHOW ONLY READ IF YOU'VE WATCHED THE FINALE

So, I'm gonna abandon this fic for a while, I am kinda ticked off at this fandom, the finale kinda made me mad, what with me hating Starco and all. UGH THE ENDING BOTH MADE ME FURIOUS AND I LOVED IT. HELP. I am gonna focus on my Gravity Falls fanfiction, I may pick this back up later. I will post a chapter I was working on before. I apologize for this, I know I hate it when fanfics I like do this, so I apologize. See you all later!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I am gonna post one last chapter, one that was nearly finished when I watched the finale.


	6. Minecraft and movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Marco teaches Tom how to play Minecraft (It's the only video game I know...) and the two get to know each other better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read authors note, please!

**So from now on, all chapters are in Tom's POV, unless stated otherwise. Thanks!**

Tom was sitting on the couch next to Marco. The younger boy was messing around with a black box next to the TV. 

 "What are you doing?" Tom asked. As he asked the black box let out a chime and the symbol on the narrow side began to glow. Marco grinned, handing Tom a controller. "It's an Xbox. I was turning it on. Here, click this button." Tom clicked the X on the top of the controller and jumped as the X glowed and the controller vibrated.

 "Oh corn, did I break something?" Tom asked. Marco laughed. " No. It just turned on. " Marco began to mess with the controller and the game came up. Marco looked at Tom. "Have you never played a video game before?" Tom blushed. " I have, just in the computer. I never knew these existed. " Marco leaned over Toms lap to grab a blanket on the other side of the couch. Tom caught a smell of Marco's cologne.  _Corn, he smells good_ , Tom thought. He blinked at the strange thought.  _He's a boy!_ Marco sat back up. He looked up at the game and began to click through the controls. Tom looked down at his own controller and pushed on one of the triggers. The controls began to go back up the screen. Marco looked at Tom's hand and said, "Here. I'll show you how to play once we get into the game... Now." The screen filled with a scene of trees and grass, all made of blocks. On top, it said 'Hit start to join the game.' Marco leaned over and showed The Tom what button to click. The screen split, a screen on top and bottom.

 "Um... What did I do?" Marco laughed. "You just joined the game.  Just so you know, you're on the bottom." Tom blushed as his mind instantly went to the gutter. Marco glanced over and noticed Tom's blush. "Why ar-" He went to ask, then seemed to realize what Tom was thinking. "Oh! No! I meant bottom screen!" Marco stammered. Tom went even redder and said, " No, I know that's not what you meant! I just don't have the best mind... " Marco nodded. Tom began to follow the instructions, both boys laughing and having fun. Marco ended up falling asleep on the couch, so Tom picked him up and tucked him into his bed. Marco looked so peaceful, so cute sleeping there, that Tom couldn't resist. He leaned down and kissed Marco's cheek, right on the mole. 

"'Night, Marco. See you in the morning." He whispered, then added, "I think I'm falling in love with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter for a while, so if you want more of my work, I do have a Billdip (Gravity Falls) fanfic that I am working on.


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

This is not an update. I am no longer going to update this story. This is done, never to have another chapter. BUT. The good news for you Tomco shippers is I am going to try again. The first chapter of my new Tomco fanfiction, titled Demons, will be up soon. In the meantime, feel free to check out my other fic. This one is Billdip (Gravity Falls, for those of you who dont know) and I just posted a new chapter. Thank you all 600+ people who took the time to read this, and the 2 who bookmarked it. 

I apologize for leaving this, I just felt like it wasn't going the way I had planned.

Thank you all. _~I'm_a_strange_person_


End file.
